ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Race
Super Race is a live-action/animated sport comedy produced by Mandeville Films and released by Walt Disney Pictures starring Dwayne Johnson. Plot Cast Live-action cast *Dwayne Johnson as himself *Miranda Cosgrove as Marcie Johnson, Dwayne's sister *Ariel Winter as Evelyn Johnson, Dwayne's younger sister Characters voices *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff *Josh Gad as Olaf *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as the Beast *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Samuel Wright as Sebastian *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski *John Goodman as James P. Sullivan *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Eric *Kate Higgins as Aurora *Dante Basco as Jake Long *Mae Whitman as Little Suzy, Huntsgirl/Rose and Tinker Bell *Christy Romano as Kim Possible *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie the cowgirl *Candi Milo as Dexter *Kathryn Cressida as Dee Dee *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo and Dad *Jennifer Hale as Julie Herschbaum and Cinderella *Tress MacNeille as Latara *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko and Spunky *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Mr. Lawrence as Filburt and Plankton *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom *Grey Delisle as Sam Manson *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley *Rob Paulsen as Teebo *Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton, Mom, and Phil & Lil DeVille *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz Fenton *E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles and Buttercup *Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster and Rufus *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Cree Summer as Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Tara Strong as Dil Pickles and Bubbles *Dionne Quan as Kimi Watanabe-Finster *Rob Riggle as ??? Disney Disney Cartoons *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Peg Leg Pete *Chip N' Dale *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Clara Cluck *Figaro *Willie the Giant *Professor Ludwig Von Drake *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Scoorge McDuck Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *Doc *Happy *Grumpy *Sleepy *Sneezy *Bashful *Dopey *The Evil Queen Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Geppeto *Jiminy Cricket *Cleo *J. Worthington Foulfellow *Gideon *Lampwick (not a donkey) *Stromboli *The Coachman *Monstro (whale) Dumbo *Dumbo *Mrs. Dumbo *Timothy *Ringmaster *Fireman Clowns *Elephants *Crows Bambi *Bambi *Faline *Thumper *Flower *Friend Owl *Great Prince The Wind in the Willows *J. Thaddeus Toad *Ratty *Moley *Angus McBadger *Cyril *Winky *The Weasels Cinderella *Cindrella *Jacques *Gus *Many Other Mice *Lady Tremaine *Anastasia *Drizella *Lucifer *Bruno *The King *The Duke *Prince Charming Alice in Wonderland *Alice *White Rabbit *Dodo *Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum *The Walrus *The Carpenter *The Caterpillar *The Chesire Cat *The Mad Hatter *The March Hare *The Dormouse *The Queen of Hearts...and the King *Card Soldiers *Flamingoes *Hedgehogs (or Guinea Pigs) Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Wendy *John *Michael *Nana *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Pirates *Tick-Tock *Tiger Lily *Indians *The Lost Boys Lady & The Tramp *Lady *Tramp *Jock *Trusty *Peg *Si and Am *Mr. Busy *Al (alligator) *The Dog Pound *Rat Sleeping Beauty *Princess Aurora *Flora *Fauna *Meriwether *Prince Phillip *King Stephen *King Hubert *Queen Leah *Maleficent *Maleficent's Goons 101 Dalmatians *Roger Radcliffe *Anita Radcliffe *Pongo *Perdita *Nanny *Sergeant Tibs *Colonel Dog *Captain Horse *Pongo and Perdita's Puppies *Cruella De Vil *Horace and Jasper The Sword in The Stone *Arthur/Wart *Merlin *Archimedes *Sir Ector *Sir Kay *Sir Pelinore *Madame Mim The Jungle Book *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera *Colonel Hathi *Junior Elephant *Kaa *King Louie *Shere Khan *Vultures *Elephants *Shanti The Aristocats *Thomas O'Malley *Duchess *Toulouse *Marie *Berlioz *Roquefort *Scat Cat *Shun Gon *Hit Cat *Peppo *Billy Boss *Napoleon *Lafayette *Edgar Balthazar Robin Hood *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Friar Tuck *Alan-A-Dale *Lady Kluck *Mother Rabbit, Skippy, Sis, and Tagalong *Toby *Otto *Prince John *Sir Hiss *The Sheriff of Nottingham *Trigger and Nutsy Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Rabbit *Tigger *Eeyore *Owl *Kanga and Roo *Gopher *Christopher Robin *Lumpy and his Mother *Heffalumps and Woozles *Bees The Rescuers *Bernard *Miss Bianca *Orville (albatross) *Evinrude *Rufus *Deacon Owl *Digger *Gramps *Deadeye *Ellie Mae *Luke *Penny *Madame Medusa *Mr. Snoops *Brutus and Nero The Fox and the Hound *Tod *Copper *Big Mama *Vixey *Mr. Digger *The Porcupine *Dinky *Boomer *Amos Slade *Widow Tweed The Black Cauldron *Taran *Eilonwy *Dallben *Fflewddur Fflam *King Eidilleg *Gurgi *Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch *Horned King *Creeper The Great Mouse Detective *Basil of Baker Street *David Dawson *Olivia Flaversham *Toby *Hiram Flaversham *Ratigan *Felicia *Fidget *Ratigan's Thugs (including Bartholomew and Bill Lizard) Oliver & Company *Oliver *Dodger *Tito *Einstein *Francis *Rita *Fagin *Jenny Foxworth *Georgette *Bill Sykes *Roscoe and Desoto The Little Mermaid *Ariel *Prince Eric *Flounder *Sebastian *Scuttle *King Triton *Arista *Attina *Alana *Aquata *Andrina *Adella *Grimsby *Carlotta *Chef Louis *Flotsam and Jetsam *Ursula/Vanessa *Melody *Morgana Beauty & The Beast *Belle *The Beast *Lumiere *Cogworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip *Wardrobe *Maurice *Phillipe *Babette (or Fifi) *The Bimbettes *Gaston *LeFou Aladdin *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *The Genie *Abu *The Sultan *Rajah *Iago *Jafar The Lion King *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Rafiki *Zazu *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed *Scar Pocahontas *Pocahontas *Meeko *Flit *John Smith *Percy *Nakoma *Grandmother Willow *Chief Powhatan *Wiggins *Governor Ratcliffe The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Quasimodo *Captain Phoebus *Esmeralda *Hugo *Victor *Laverne *Clopin *Frollo Hercules *Hercules *Pegasus *Megara *Philoctetes *Zeus *Hera *Hermes *The Muses *Pain and Panic *Hades Mulan *Fa Mulan *Mushu *Cri-Kee *Khan *Li Shang *Yao *Ling *Chien-Po *Shan Yu Tarzan *Tarzan *Jane Porter *Tantor *Terk *Kala *Sabor *Archimedes Q. Porter *Clayton Fantasia 2000 *Yo-Yo Flamingo *Spring Sprite *Elk *Tin Soldier *Ballerina *Jack-in-the-Box *Flying Humpback Whales Dinosaur *Aladar (Iguanodon) *Neera (Iguanodon) *Baylene (Brachiosaur) *Eema (Styracosaurus) *Url (Ankyosaur) *Plio and the lemurs *Kron (Iguanodon) *Bruton (Iguanodon) *Carnotauruses *Velociraptors The Emperor's New Groove *Kuzco *Pacha *Chicha *Bucky the Squirrel *Malina *Kronk *Yzma Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Milo James Thatch *Princess Kida *Commander Rourke *Gaetan Moliere *Helga Sinclair *Preston B Whitmore *Joshua Sweet *Vinny Santorini *Audrey Ramirez *Cookie Farnsworth Kim Possible *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Wade Load *Monique *Bonnie Rockwaller *Mom Possible *Dad Possible *Kim's Cheerleading Team *Steve Barkin *Jim and Tim Possible *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Senor Senior Junior *Duff Killigan *Monkey Fist *Ninja Monkeys *DNAmy *Professor Dementor Lilo & Stitch *Lilo Pelekai *Stitch *Nani Pelekai *David Kawena *Captain Gantu *Jumba Jookiba *Pleakley *Cobra Bubbles *Grand Councilwoman *Experiment 625 Treasure Planet *Jim Hawkins *John Silver *Dr. Delbert Doppler *Sarah Hawkins *Captain Amelia *Scroop *B.E.N. *Morph Brother Bear *Kenai *Koda *Rutt and Tuke *Denahi *Sitka *Tanana *Nita *Anda and Kata Chicken Little *Chicken Little *Abbey Mallard *Runt of the Litter *Fish Out of Water *Buck Cluck *Foxy Loxy *Goosey Loosey *Turkey Lurkey *Kirby Meet the Robinsons *Lewis Robinson *Wilbur Robinson *Uncle Gaston *Uncle Fritz *Aunt Petunia *Cousin Laszlo *Carl *Lefty *Tiny *Aunt Billie *Uncle Art *Franny Robinson *Grandpa Bud *Cousin Tallulah *Bowler Hat Guy Bolt *Bolt *Mittens *Rhino *Penny *Penny's Mom *Dr. Calico The Princess and the Frog *Princess Tiana *Prince Naveen *Lottie La Bouff *Mama Odie *Louis *Doctor Facilier Tangled *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Maximus *Pascal *Hookhand *The Stabbington Brothers *Big Nose Thug *Shorty *Vladamir *Rapunzel's Dad and Mom Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Sergeant Calhoun *Q-Bert *Vanellope Von Schweetz *King Candy/Turbo *Cybugs Frozen *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Olaf Pixar Toy Story *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Mr. Potato Head *Rex *Slinky Dog *Hamm *Bo Peep *Jessie the cowgirl *Bullseye the horse *Stinky Pete *Barbie *Sarge and his green plastic soldiers *Aliens *Emperor Zurg *Wheezie *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear *Ken *Big Baby *Stretch *Chunk *Sparks *Twitch *Chatter Telephone *Peas in a Pod *Mr. Pricklepants *Trixie *Buttercup *Dolly *Chuckles A Bug's Life *Flik *Princess Atta *Dot *Hopper *Slim *Heinrich *Francis *Manny *Gypsy *Rosie *Tuck and Roll *Dim *P.T. Flea Monsters Inc. *James P. Sullivan *Mike Wazowski *Randall Boggs *Henry J. Waternoose III *Celia Mae *Roz *The Abominable Snow Monster *Jeff Fungus *Smitty and Needleman *George Sanderson *Charlie *Thaddeus Bile *Don Carlton *Art *Squishy Squibbles *Terry and Terri Perry *Mrs. Squibbles *Brock Pearson *Claire Wheeler *Jaws Theta Chi *Python Nu Kappa (including Carrie Williams) *Slugma Slugma Kappa *Eta Hiss Hiss *Roar Omega Roar *Dean Hardscrabble Finding Nemo *Nemo *Marlin *Dory *Bruce the Shark *Anchor the Shark *Chum the Shark *Nigel Pelican *Crush the Turtle *Seagulls *Gill *Bloat *Peach *Gurgle *Bubbles *Deb *Jacques Cars *Lightning McQueen *Mater Brave *Merida Cartoon Network Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Dad *Mom *Mandark Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo *Mama Bravo *Little Suzy *Carl *Pops *Julie Herschbaum (Fan favorite!) Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Mayor *Miss Bellum *Miss Keane Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage *Muriel Bagge *Eustace Bagge Camp Lazlo *Lazlo *Raj *Clam Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin E. Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Grandpa Max *Sunny (Fan favorite!) Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Krusty Krabs *Plankton *The Flying Dutchman Rocko's Modern Life *Rocko *Spunky *Heffer Wolfe *Filbert Shellbach *Mr. Bighead *Mrs. Bighead *Mr. Smitty *The Chameleon Bros. *Slippy the Slug *Peaches Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius *Jimmy Neutron *Goddard *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Libby Folfax *Cindy Vortex *King Goobot V *Beautiful Gorgeous Danny Phantom *Danny Fenton/Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jazz Fenton *Dash Baxter *Paulina *Kwan *Star *Valerie Gray *Lunch Lady Ghost *Skulker *Technus *Desiree *Spectra *Ember *Johnny 13 & Kitty *Vortex *Undergrowth *Nocturne Illumination Entertainment Despicable Me *Gru *Lucy Wilde *Margo *Edith *Agnes *Minions *E.B. *Carlos *Phil *Mr. Bunny Cameos *Huckleberry Hound (in the picture) *Gumby (in the picture) Trivia Category:Live-action films Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar films Category:Pixar Films Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nicktoon Films Category:Disney films Category:Star Wars/Star Tours